User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for April 20, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This week I continued working on Chapter 6.0 of the Elegy campaign, working on profiles of the various factions in Epsilon Sector. My focus this week was on several of Epsilon's corporations, starting with a review of a partial profile I'd written for Bartok Industries and Bronte Corporation, which took place on Monday. I also worked briefly on a history for the Rondell Corporation on Monday; I did a Google search and actually found a modern company with that name, so I went ahead and incorporated it into the history of the WC company. The work I did Monday allowed me to wrap up work on the profiles of all three companies on Tuesday, and I also added a couple of notes to the Winhali K'varg mission (Chapter 4.5, one of the side-plots) based on a post at the RSI forums. Basically, that particular mission is the game's obligatory "moral dilemma" mission, wherein the players face a medical crisis and have to choose if they're going to hit a convoy carrying the medicine - despite the fact that it is required on a Kilrathi world facing the same illness. The notes there pretty much focused on the nature of the crisis. On Wednesday I began the process of writing a profile for AMQ Research and I was able to finish that profile by the end of the day. I'm actually fairly pleased with myself on that history; I didn't have much to go on when I got started, just a brief blurb about them merging with the Guinterin Combine in the design documents for Privateer 3. I also rehashed the Hurston Dynamics history I admittedly got from the early days of the Star Citizen project into a history for Paulsen Kinetics; it's not word-for-word plaigiarism, but if you know what you're looking for, you can tell. I was right, though - that history did fit Paulsen better for purposes of the Elegy campaign. Thursday saw the completion of a profile for the last of the corporations, Persotech, which again was one I had little to go off of at the beginning and with which I'm reasonably satisfied, though not quite as much as the AMQ one. With Persotech done it was time to delve into the paramilitary groups, starting with a fresh profile for the Border Worlds Militia loosely based on the WCPedia article and a revision of the ISS and Black Lance profiles. I finished the day with a review of the profile I'd previously written for the Retros. While what I had for them in terms of a history was good and definitely plausible, it contradicted the events of the Pilgrim novel trilogy (which I've had a chance to read since I wrote that initial profile). Friday I spent the better portion of the day revising and expanding on that early profile, keeping what I could (most of it, sans the Pilgrim references) and changing what was needed. I finished out the week by beginning work on the profile of the first of the eight pirate clans in Epsilon, the Scavages. The Kickstarter has seen yet another slow week, by which I mean "I'm starting to think y'all don't really like Wing Commander or the opportunity to see more art based on WC" (let's see if a guilt trip works...brilliant idea, capi...). No new pledges this week, so things are still sitting at $250 pledged with $1,400 and just under two weeks to go. I am still hopeful the campaign will be like most Kickstarters I've seen, with activity picking up in the last few days (or hours). If you haven't pledged to the Kickstarter yet and would like to do so, just head out the WCRPG wiki front page - click on the "Wing Commander" logo in the upper-left hand corner of your browser window to get there quickly. The link to the Kickstarter is the very first thing that appears on the Home Page, just above the downloads area. The Kickstarter will run through May 4th. The Plan for this week remains pretty much the same: try to finish up the rest of the faction profiles in Chapter 6.0, thereby closing out principal work on Chapter Six. At this point I've only got eight profiles left to go and I'm into the pirate clans. I'll need to finish work on the Scavages, do a quick review and revision of the Morgans, and then build the remaining profiles from scratch. I think if I can keep focused this week I'll have a good shot of finishing things up. On the other hand, next week is Staff Week where I work, which will make significant cuts into the amount of time I have available to work on the campaign (Staff Week always does this), so whether or not I'll finish is a bit of a crap shoot. I'm hopeful I can add enough to each of the remaining profiles to make things interesting. I've already got a bit of a twist planned for the Jezebel pirate clan, which I'll keep under my hat until I'm ready to write them on up. I do still need to do some work for Aginor - that still hasn't happened yet - but at this point I think I want to stay focused on getting this work done before delving into that work. I'll be at a place where I can take a break from Elegy at that point, and I've got overnight shifts coming up. Mind you, 3 AM isn't exactly the best time of day to do proofreading (this I know from experience), but it does give you something to do...... Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on April 27th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts